


Weasley Jumpers

by TNC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Weasley Family, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNC/pseuds/TNC





	Weasley Jumpers

Christmas jumpers were the only things Molly Weasley ever knitted without the use of magic. That way she felt she could pour more of her love into them. Of course with all the kids wandering around she perfected her knitting spells, clothes mending and adjusting spells. Nonetheless Witch Weekly still managed to surprise her with new tricks and tips each time a new issue was out. Just before Bill was born Molly decided she wanted to knit him a nice Christmas jumper to wear to the Weasley Family's Christmas dinners. She asked Arthur if he could get her some muggle knitting magazines, which he was more than happy to do -- of course he was very curious as to why Molly wanted them.

While Arthur was at work she dived into the magazines, taught herself to knit and got to work on the jumper; there were quite a lot of raids around that time of year so she had ample time to familiarize herself with it all. Of course she knew the spells and how easy it would be but she was determined to finish it without the use of magic. “Oh imagine how proud Arthur will be when he sees it!” she thought. Everyone loved the jumper, it was green and contained a red bauble with the Weasley emblem on it -- though some said it made him look like a tiny Christmas tree. Opinions were mixed on her not using any magic, but Arthur was incredibly proud of her and wouldn’t stop talking about it for the rest of the year.

When the kids were little she made many different designs with animals, Christmas trees, and other figures. The twins were quite a handful, so when they were two years old Molly decided to bewitch the figures on the jumpers -- after she finished them, of course -- so they would move around, occasionally wandering to the sides and back as well. The kids absolutely loved it and it kept them entertained for hours on end; sometimes the figures hid under someone's arm even which led to some tickle-fights. By the time the kids were old enough to go to Hogwarts Molly thought it best to make the jumpers a bit more serious, except for Fred and George’s. Ginny loved helping out while she was at home and provided Molly with plenty inspiration based on the twins' gags.

Over the years more people came by to help until at times nearly the entire Order was to be found at the Burrow, knitting along or supplying everyone with tea and sandwiches -- even Dumbledore showed up once or twice when he found the time. Remus especially enjoyed knitting along -- it really put him at ease -- his favourite were thick and long scarves in earthy colour schemes which he then bewitched to have a nacre like effect where the colours differ ever so slightly depending on the viewing angle.

Not everyone was so keen on Muggle knitting. Sirius only ever managed to make a pair of lumpy socks, probably because he decided to skip on the practice patches altogether -- no more than 15 stitches in and he got distracted, abandoning his work in favour of playing around or munching dog biscuits. "You know, they go really well with a good strong Irish breakfast tea" is what he kept saying, but no one ever bothered to try. The only time he did get Remus to munch some was after they had gotten roaring drunk on Firewhisky at a pub just off Diagon Alley. That was the first time Remus wore the utterly ridiculous scarf Sirius made him one Christmas. Ever since, when they went out together Remus'd don that scarf, making Sirius feel simultaneously embarrased to be seen by someone wearing such an idiotic garment and proud that Remus is wearing something he made him. Of course Lupin is aware of this -- Sirius has always been unable to hide his embarrasement -- which is exactly why he keeps wearing it. They even got stopped my Muggles a few times who mistook the scarf for the Fourth Doctor's scarf, much to the delight of Remus as that only made Sirius more irritated.

\-----

Now that the war is over and everything is back to normal there are more jumpers than ever to be made with all the new additions to the Order and the family. Molly tends to knit in order of who's oldest, of course with all the grandkids and other Order members' kids this is starting to get rather difficult. Her own kids are easy enough and she doesn't care how old they are, they still get a jumper and she knows they love them even though the might pretend otherwise. She always gives Bill a W because she named him William, though while at Hogwarts he used to bewitch the jumper to show a B instead -- which was fine as long as Molly didn't find out. Charlie and Percy's jumpers come second and third, followed by the twins'. She still makes one for both of them, even starting with Fred's out of habit. George can't resist the opportunity when he sees his mother working on the F -- red on green -- to sneak up behind her and whisper into her ears: "honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" She startles, jerks up and starts to curse at George in the split-second it takes for her to realise what he had said... She wells up with tears as she collapses back into her armchair. George, shaking his head slightly, puts an arm around his mother's shoulder. Surprised with this gesture Molly looks at George and can't help but grin a little.

None of the Weasleys can bear to think of changing anything about Fred and George's old room. Every year at Christmas eve Molly brings Fred's jumper to his room and puts it down on the foot end of his bed. Just after Christmas dinner at the Burrow George decides to go up to his old room for another look. Upon seeing the jumper and feeling a sense of responsibility for it he gets in touch with Kreacher and McGonagall -- without saying anything to his mother. They make a deal with the house-elves working at Hogwarts that if they wish they can wear Fred's jumpers when Kreacher brings them in while continuing their service at Hogwarts. Most of the house-elves still remember Fred and George's antics and frequent visits to the kitchens, holding them both in high regard. There is a bit of a quarrel between the elves when Kreachers brings the first jumper, but they decide to wear it in turn and they each wear it with pride.

In the years that follow all the students who venture into the kitchen get to see dozens of house-elves wearing F jumpers in a wide range of bold colours and various states of frayedness. Molly doesn't know where the jumpers went until one day during the summer holidays Teddy walks up to her and asks why she keeps making jumpers for the house elves at Hogwarts.


End file.
